Lovely Morning, Isn't It?
by Whisper Angelitos
Summary: Sequel to Out in the Open. Don't shoot me, please!


Disclaimer: I, once again, do NOT own Harry Potter.

Sequel to "Out in the Open." Enjoy!

Draco just barely managed to haul himself out of bed on Christmas Eve morning. Groaning, he stumbled into the bathroom, groping for a towel after washing his face and scrubbing his teeth clean. His ears literally! perked up when the sounds of sleepy giggling reached him. He leaned against the doorframe, watching the squirming lump on his bed try to dodge her cat's playful swats, while also trying to untangle herself from the black silk sheets.

His muscles rippled smoothly as he pounced.

With a muffled shriek of surprise, Hermoine fought her way free of the silky net, sheets, people. and blinked up at him, a deep blush covering her cheeks. "G'morning, love," Draco whispered, leaning in to kiss her, but shifting at the last minute to contact her cheek instead of her lips.

"Draco," she murmured, making her voice as unsteady as she could, hiding the mischief in her eyes by ducking her head to pluck at the sheets with nervous fingers.

"What's wrong?" Worried that she might be having second thoughts, Draco snatched up one of her hands, the left one, and lifted the palm to his lips, easing his lips around her hand until he found a fingertip on which to nibble. As he did, he brought her closer with his free arm, trapping her against his bare chest.

Giggling, she gently swatted his chest, before cuddling closer, Hermoine ran her fingers through his hair, delighted to find that he hadn't regressed and gelled it unmovable. Crookshanks took exception to being virtually ignored by the young lovers, and wormed his way between them, then growling until they both started petting his shaggy fur.

"Merry Christmas, Granger," Draco started to say, but a knock at the door to the Head's dormitory painting interrupted them. Sound carries! Crookshanks hissed, but lumbered off the bed, stopping at the bedroom door and giving the humans a look that said, "Well? Are you coming or not?" and then sauntered out.

"I'll answer it," Hermoine volunteered, snatching up Malfoy's robe and shrugging it on before going to see who was calling at this ungodly hour. As soon as she opened the door, she was tackled by a beaming Ginny, and then again by Ginny's beau Blaise, whose grin stretched across his face as he took in the scene before him.

The Christmas tree slouched in a corner, decorations threatening to slide off at any moment, while green and red tinsel was scattered everywhere, remnants of Draco and Hermoine's "tinsel war."

"Merry Christmas, 'Mione!" giggled Ginny, heaving her sack of gifts onto the couch and digging through it. "I couldn't stop her," Blaise explained to Hermoine, gesturing to the bag exploding with presents for everyone. Hermoine laughed, nodding to show that she understood.

"I didn't have the heart to stop Granger, either, Blaise. It's ok." All three looked up at the sound of Draco's teasing voice as he came downstairs. Hermoine stuck out her tongue at him, blushing down to her toes when he gathered her into his arms, her face buried in his chest, which was now covered in a silky blue shirt. He glanced down curiously when she started mumbling something. "What?"

Draco leaned down to hear better: "I _said_, like you wanted me to. You thought it was funny that I enjoyed shopping so much."

Blaise cleared his throat, only to be jabbed in the stomach by Ginny's elbow. "Shh. I've never seen either of them this happy. It's brilliant blackmail material!" she informed him quietly. She slipped an instant wizard camera and managed to get a couple of pictures of the happy couple before Blaise snatched it away from her.

Waving the pictures, Ginny stared at the first one. In it, Draco was making a rude gesture at the camera, with Hermoine muffling her laughter with both hands. Picture Hermoine then threw both arms around Draco's neck and cuddled him, while Picture Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" Blaise announced.

"Well, it _was_," Draco muttered, much to the girls' delight.

Draco: What the—

Hermoine: Draco!

Draco: **mumbles incoherently**

Hermoine: I liked it. **Beams**

Draco: You would…

Hermoine **cuddles her Drakkie-pooh** You didn't?

Me: Mwhahahaa! Sorry for any OOC-ness, but this is one of the only joys I get in life, besides freaking people out on a daily basis. Enjoy!….erm…yeah.


End file.
